Forehead Fetish
by Bash1rM
Summary: Uchiha Itachi has a secret. Foreheads. He loves them. There is nothing he loves more than poking an unsuspecting person's forehead. Who's better to poke than Haruno Sakura? Someone known as "Forehead Girl" Will Sakura enjoy his torment... or do some tormenting of her own? ;) Future Lemons. Main: ItaSaku; Some SasuSaku NejiSaku Non-Mass.
1. Chapter 1

**Forehead Fetish**

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto or any of it's character's. I'm just borrowing them for my own selfish reasons and for the good people of Fanfiction!

 **P.S.** This story is inspired by a cute picture made by ITASAKU shippers! I sawz it when trolling the interwebz. Where Itachi repeatedly pokes Sakura in the forehead until she runs away in. X3

Enjoi. 3

 **Summary:** Uchiha Itachi has a secret. Foreheads. He loves them. There is nothing he loves more than poking an unsuspecting person's forehead.

Who's better to poke than Haruno Sakura? Someone known as "Forehead Girl"

Will Sakura enjoy his torment... or do some tormenting of her own? ;)

Future Lemons. Main: ItaSaku; Some SasuSaku NejiSaku Non-Mass.

 **Chapter One:**

Itachi wasn't an affectionate person. He only showed his "loving" side towards his mother, his silly otouto Sasuke, and sometimes his best friend shisui (when his cousin wasn't being a monumental pain in the ass chasing anything in a skirt.) Itachi had feelings, obliviously, but he kept it closed under wraps. He had been named a anbu genius at the mere age of 13 for a reason. The last thing he needed was to look soft to the the public of Konoha. He had a reputation to uphold as a intimidating Anbu captain and Clan heir.

After he had been away from home for the last 6 years working undercover as a part of Akatsuki to deter them from ascertaining Naruto's jinkuri, it had hardened him as a ninja. Unfortunately he had done unforgivable things just to keep undercover, he was forced to lock up whatever genuine emotions he had. He didn't think he would ever be the same as he was when he was younger, but that was something he knew was inevitable and learned to forgive himself for his demons. The village had accepted him with open arms after the hokage, Tsunade, had coerced him back home and made an official statement that Itachi was no longer to be known as an exiled shinobi since he was under the orders of the Previous Hokage and Council. He had a second chance at normalcy.

"There's really no point to wastes such a hannnndshome shinooobee undercover when yous should be working here for anbu misssssiooons. *HIC*" Tsunade stated drunkenly in her office whilst Shizune wrestled another full bottle of sake out of the hokage's hands.

Embarrassed by Tsunade's lack of professionalism, Shizune blushed while bowing deeply to the tall alluringly broody Uchiha. She hoped he wouldn't notice the hokage's bra the landed haphazardly on the floor lamp after Tsunade striped it off earlier, claiming it was too tight and hot to be worn of such a fucking awesome day.

"I...I apologise Uchiha-san. Jiraiya-sama coaxed her into a drinking contest earlier and she won, so she's victory drinking?..hahaa….uh?" Shizune nervously apologised and fidgeted under the Uchiha unamused gaze.

"DAMN RIGHT I WON! THE BASTARD THINKED HE COULD BEATS ME! HO HO HO!"

The busty blonde covered her mouth with the back of her hand laughing maniacally.

"... Perhaps I should come at a more convenient time then, Tsunade-sama." He stated blankly while bowing and turning to leave the crazy drunk to her own devices.

"Ah! Uchiha-san wait! I know that you've been reporting on the whereabouts of various Akatsuki members. Tsunade-sama had wanted me to inform you to update your mission report and add anything you deem necessary to include." The brown haired medic hurriedly exclaimed then reached into an overflowing filing cabinet behind her and pulled his large mission folder out. She passed it to him with a sigh.

How she managed to accomplish such a feat in an office littered in paperwork and sake bottles was beyond him.

"Thank you, Shizune-san. Is there anything else?"

"Oh…." She thought for a moment. " Yes! I almost forgot. You haven't had a formal health check-up in over 6 years! You will need to go to the hospital and I am sure Sakura-chan will be able to pencil you in today."

"That is Haruno-San, my brother's teammate?"

He was intrigued. Of course he had known that the Pinkette was a force to be reckoned with ever since she defeated that sickening puppet master, Sasori, with the aid of Chiyo-sama. Yet he still hardly knew much about her other than her being a precious student of Tsunade, one of the three Sannins (which truly was a feat in itself). She had come far from the pitifully weak girl clinging to his foolish younger brother. He was surprised to find that others would praise Sakura to him rather than Sasuke, her own teammate. It was odd.

Though he had received covert letters about the day to day happenings in Konoha from Sasuke, his younger brother would barely speak about his female teammate. There was only one instance recently where Sasuke sent him a cryptic letter stating that the world was truly ironic, the day when he finally realized he loved someone that claimed would love him forever was the day she said she'd rather eat dirt than love him. Then he went on about stupid, annoying, stubborn, pink haired demons. Itachi could only assume he meant Sakura. There weren't many pink haired women in Sasu-chan's acquaintance. Internally, the older Uchiha brother chuckled. He knew things had just started to get interesting.

"YESSH MY Saku-chan haz becomes the Head medic. SHE IZ MY AMAAAAZING daughter and student! Shizune go bring me my Saku-chan! *HIC* She will drink with me!" Tsunade slammed her bottle down with more Gusto than intended to emphasize the weight of her command.

"*Sweatdrop* Tsunade-sama! Sakura-chan can't come now she has an appointment with Uchiha-san." Shizune turned away from the pouting hokage to the said Uchiha. "You can head to the hospital now, Uchiha-san. Sakura-chan will be able to see you and I have already informed the nurses of your arrival."

"Thank you again, Shizune-san. It's always a pleasure, Tsunade-sama." With a graceful bow and smooth turn towards the door, Itachi snaked out of the office as quickly as possible with his mission folder in tow.

Behind the door he heard the hokage catcalling, "Dayum! Shizune that man knows how to make a exit. *HIC* Did you see hez long, glittery black ponytail bounce off that delicious juicy ass?!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA! Stop!"

Itachi shook his head in amusement. He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura had picked up any of her Mentor's bad habits. If she did he had a feeling that he would need an excuse to get away from her during his physical. Women uncouth like the Hokage-sama gave him anxiety almost as if he could feel her unashamedly raping him with her eyes. He could always say that he needed to return to the Uchiha Complex to greet his family, but the chances of someone informing Sakura or worse the bigmouth Naruto that he had first thing this morning was highly likely.

That morning his mother gave him a vice-like hug and forbade him to never go on such a ridiculously long mission again, while his father gruffed out a praise for being a noble uchiha clan heir and to be ready for the clan meeting the next day. Mikoto cutely huffed out her annoyance at her husband's cold demeanor and fussed at Itachi to eat more because he was so thin. Itachi hadn't realized how much he had missed them. Sure his father wouldn't change from being the stoic character he was, but the novelty of being home had him caring for things he usually wouldn't. He wondered where his foolish younger went off to, he missed that brat also.

He mused about that morning's homecoming while he strolled through the village towards the hospital. The sun was setting in Konoha. Itachi glanced at the lovely streaks of vibrant colors that painted the sky just before the sun settled on the horizon. As he walked past the playground, Itachi watched the free-spirited giggling children enjoy chasing eachother around swings and slides. He heard the haggling of shoppers over fresh produce at the market as he passed by. The scent of dango filled his nostrils and almost led him astray if it weren't for his iron will. He would save it for his trip home after the hospital. Though he enjoyed the luxury of walking in the streets of konoha again, he could still feel the wary glances of its citizens as well as the lustful ones. It looked like he would still be cursed with a fan club. Pity that.

Finally, he reached the hospital. He knew he had stalled, but he truly didn't enjoy the aspect of someone other than his loved ones touching his person (even then he would cringe.)

Stepping towards the gossiping nurses at the front desk, he coughed to get their attention. Both nurses bolted upright and briefly looked ashamed to be caught off guard.

"I have an appointment with Haruno-san." He bluntly stated.

"Oh Hello, Uchiha-sama! Oh my kami, I can't believe we get to see you in person!" Nurse 1 squealed while pushing out her chest. Her eyes lingering on his broad muscular chest that could be seen through his open Anbu vest.

"It is such an honor to meet you, Uchiha sama." Nurse 2 said demurely while fluttering her lashes and clenching her thighs in instant arousal. His mere presence was dominating.

"Inform Haruno-san of my arrival. I will wait over there. Thank you." With that said, Itachi turned on his heel and sauntered over to the waiting chairs facing away from the gaping nurses. (Like a Boss.)

As he waited, he could hear the nurses whispering most likely about him and rushed out of their station to try to find Haruno no doubt.

A short shout of anguish alerted him of the commotion behind him, but before he could turn around the shriek of his name caught him off guard.

"ARGH! Uchiha! Why do you insist on waiting for me!? Go Fucking home, idiot!"

The attractive feminine voice had an authoritative tone, one that he couldn't refuse. Idiot?!

Startled by the command as well as confused for the first time in his life.

"I'm Sor...ry?" Itachi whipped around with an apology that died on his lips.

In front of him was one of the most breathtaking creatures he had ever seen.

Dr. Haruno Sakura in all her glory.

Eyes, a striking forest green, seductive in their heated glare.

Her luscious waist length hair whipped around her in her fury, but still managed to look as delicate and soft as pink rose petals in spring. Her delectable heaving breasts, pushed up by her toned arms crossed in front of her, were free from the confines of her white lab coat with a stethoscope nestled in between her tantalizing cleavage. She bared her brilliant white teeth at the man in front of her and her entire being was one of a hell-cat not to be messed with... but what made Itachi's breath hitch was the diamond that rested in the middle of the pinkett's cute forehead.

He. Uchiha Itachi. Anbu Captain. Former member of Akatsuki. Uchiha Clan Heir.

Never in his life did he think something was so cute.

Analytical to a fault, Itachi tried to reason with himself that sasuke was cute when he was younger, hence the brotherly forehead poke of affection was born...but never had Itachi in all his 25 years of life want to poke a girl on the forehead out of romantic interest. For all he knew he was asexual to a fault! Now not only did he want to poke that adorable slightly big forehead, but he wanted to "poke" sakura with something else instead.

When did he become such a pervert!?

His pants tightened uncomfortably.

That forehead tho…..

Although the chibi version of himself inside Itachi's head was clearly having a mental break down, to anyone on the outside they would assume he was born with a poker face. As if the spectacle in front of him was an everyday occurrence and there weren't nurse flailing around in the background trying to calm sakura down. The last thing they needed was to renovate hospital AGAIN due to another one of Sakura's infamous temper tantrums.

"Sakura why are you being so damn annoying? I WILL wait here until you're done. Tch, like I would let be alone in the dark. I'm walking you home that's FINAL." The unknown man that was on the receiving end of Sakura's ire was none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke's voice jolted Itachi out of his revoir. Itachi's feet unconsciously led him to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke turned to the man that was rudely interrupting his "conversation"

(um Sasuke that's what you call a fight -_-' ) and was about to give him a piece of his mind... when he was stopped by a painful poke on the forehead.

"A...ANIKI!?" Sasuke gasped.

"Tsk… I leave for 6 years and you treat such a beautiful woman so distastefully. What should I tell mother...hmm?" Itachi chided his foolish younger brother while pulling at his cheeks.

"Aniki...ah I'm sorry, I didn't get to see you come home today, how was your trip?" Embarrassed Sasuke nervously ran his fingers through his spiky shoulder length hair and secretly rubbed the spot Itachi poked. It really hurt, damn it. He pouted.

"Of course you didn't see me." Itachi started nonchalantly in his deep baritone, "you were busy harassing, Haruno-san."

It was then that Sasuke turned a color that rivaled the hue of his favorite food: Tomatoes.

Count Itachi to put a spoiled brat in his place.

He secretly enjoyed teasing his younger brother. Itachi hummed in delight.

"I believe I'm not the one you should be apologising too, Sasu-chan." Itachi cooly added.

"...Hn. I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura still speechless after being stunned by the sudden appearance of Sasuke's older brother, nodded her head in forgiveness towards Sasuke. Her head was still trying to compute how this sexy knight in shining armor was capable of complimenting her, saving her, putting stupid Sasuke in his place, and arousing her in less than a minute. Confused by what just happened she didn't know whether to remain angry or…...she didn't know how to react!

Itachi sauntered just close enough for Sakura to sniff he's heady masculine scent and he grasped her soft hand while he raised it to his sinful lips.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Haruno. I'm here for my physical."

 **AN:** I know there isn't any Sakura poking yet... but stay tuned!

3 you Minna-san *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto or any of it's character's. If I did, I'd be chilling in a olympic sized swimming pool filled with chocolate fondue :3

 **Chapter 2**

" _It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Haruno. I'm here for my physical."_

Itachi's lips grazed Sakura's hand, making her insides melt.

Sasuke gaped. What had gotten into his Aniki!? He was sure that Itachi knew of his feelings for Sakura, atleast if he hadn't known before from his past letter he should've known now. He had shown up to the hospital to walk Sakura home. Itachi must have known that, so why was he behaving as if he was interested in her. Sasuke had always assumed that his brother to be indifferent to the fairer sex. He pouted. (why do I just love to make you all pouty sasu-chan hehehe)

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Uchiha-san." Sakura said hastily while pulling her hand quickly away from the older Uchiha as if he had burned her. Itachi smirked.

"...Sasuke-san as you can see I have another patient. It would be inconvenient for you to wait for me." Immediately Sakura went into to doctor mode, mostly due to the unwanted feelings both Uchihas stirred in her. Sasuke, that attractive bastard, annoyed her, while Itachi caused her to feel like a twelve year old all over again. If the rapid pitter patter of her heart was anything to go by, then she really was screwed. Man did she hate Uchihas with there stupid tall, dark, and handsomeness. It really wasn't fair how much influence they had over her!

"Hn. Fine. Don't forget what you promised Dobe. We said we would try being a team again... We can't do that if you keep avoiding me." He scratched at the back of his artfully messy hair then hopelessly stuffed his hands in his pockets in defeat.

" *Sigh* I'm not avoiding you, Sasuke-san. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow for lunch." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes of easing the rising headache Sasuke was causing her. "Just please don't show up at my work again or else I will make sure you regret it next sparring practice!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke walked passed Sakura and stopped just close enough to whisper, "Oh, and drop the 'san,' Sakura. We've known each other for too long for the formalities."

Sasuke gave his brother a pointed look and whispered to sakura just loud enough for his brother to hear. Itachi raised a brow at his foolish little brother's blatant display of possessiveness.

"Tch. I will see you at home, Aniki." Sasuke stated blandly as he strolled away and out of the hospital, leaving Sakura with Itachi.

" Are you alright, Haruno-san?" Itachi was genuinely concerned due to Sakura's haggard expression, as well as the constant massaging of her temples after Sasuke left.

"Ah… I'm fine. You can follow me and we can get your physical settled." Sakura led the obedient Uchiha into one of empty the examining rooms.

"Please take off your shirt and shoes. Then stand on the scale." Sakura said as professionally as she could without sounding like a lustful pervert. She should have been immune to the male anatomy after seeing hundreds day in and day out, but the idea of seeing him shirtless made her want to fan herself.

"Hn." Itachi kicked off his sandals next to the scales, then took his sweet time taking off his vest. His dark gaze smoldered as he stared straight into Sakura's eyes when he peeled off his fishnet shirt last, hoping that he gave her a good little strip show.

Sakura unconsciously licked her lips. Her mouth felt dry. His body was so fucking hot. The way his defined muscles rippled as he lifted his shirt over his head made her want to lick down his hard pecs to his washboard abs and finally to the teasing V-line that dropped into his black utility pants. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Haruno-san?" Itachi smirked from his place on the scale breaking Sakura from her dirty thoughts.

"Yes! Right! Let me take a look at your weight." Sakura walked closer to him and observed the scale.

"175 lbs and your height is 6'4". You're weight is healthy for your height, so it's good that you haven't been starving since you've been gone. Haha" Kami, she can't believe that she's acting like such a nervous wreck around him. Itachi towered over Sakura's 5'5" petite figure making her feel like butterflies were raving in her stomach.

At that moment a blushing nurse entered the room to hand over Itachi's medical history to Sakura. One glance at the Uchiha's bare chest and the nurse nearly fainted on the spot.

"Thank you, Aya-chan!" Taking the chart away from the nurse, Sakura felt pity for the girl. She reminded her so much of Hinata. She knew exactly what the shy girl was going through right now. Sakura was also a victim to Itachi's sexy half nakedness.

"Y..you're welcome, S..Sakura-sama. Uchiha-san" Aya bowed quickly to the general direction Itachi stood with averted eyes and fled away from the room.

Sakura wishing she could flee as well, jotted down Itachi's weight and height as quickly as she could while scanning his Medical history. She had been on call for the past 48 hours, running on only two soldier pills and an infinite amount of coffee she would sneak from the break room in between seeing patients. Finishing two emergency surgeries earlier, dealing with Sasuke's stupid ass, and now his immensely attractive brother, Sakura just wanted to go home scarf up a couple of protein bars and pass the fuck out. Tsunade had warned her against using her back up chakra storage unless it was a dire emergency, so Sakura refrained from tapping into it. Her normal chakra levels were probably just enough to heal one more person and get her home to her comfy bed.

Itachi took the time Sakura was occupied with his chart to activate his Sharingan. He wanted to engrave her image to memory. The way her nose slightly scrunched up as well as the adorable tiny wrinkle she had on her forehead from furrowing her brow in concentration made him want to pepper kisses all over her face. He was shocked with his reactions to Sakura. Being affectionate wasn't in a Uchiha's vocabulary, but the thought of kissing Sakura made him gitty. Her forehead taunted him and her fringe pushed to either side of her forehead only emphasized his need to touch it. He wanted nothing more than to smooth that wrinkle away with a kiss. He turned off his sharingan before she noticed he practically took a picture of her with his eyes. One that he would never forget. It was then that he decided that he would pursue this woman. Sasuke be damned.

Itachi heard his otouto had abandoned an unconscious Sakura on a bench and left to find power with Orochimaru, only to come running back a few years later after killing his mentor. Obviously Sasuke realized too late what he gave up when leaving and was envious of Sakura achieving more in Konoha than he did leaving it. From that envy grew admiration, hence Sasuke's unyielding motivation to pursue Sakura and make her his woman.

From Itachi's perspective, Sasuke had his chances. If Sakura was still single (and he knew she was due to Sasuke's passive aggressive behavior), then she was free for the taking. He just needed to convince her they were perfect for each other….Him being a lover of cute foreheads and her being the owner of one. Just one of the many reasons.

"Haruno-san you look tired, shall we re-schedule for tomorrow?" Itachi knew full well that she had plans to meet with her team, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to see her two days in a row. (What a Sly weasel!)

"That won't be necessary! I'm fine, Uchiha-san. I just need to take a look at your vitals. It seems that it's been about six years since your last checkup! Do you have any ailments that have been troubling you?" Itachi was surprised by her instant bubbly bedside manner in her condition. She really did look tired and he didn't want to trouble her any longer, but he had something that bothered him recently.

"My vision tends to weaken drastically after using my Sharingan for long periods of time. That is the only issue that I have noticed happening these past few months." Itachi confessed.

"Hmmm that doesn't sound good, but isn't uncommon. My research team and I have been working with your clan as well as the Hyuga clan in fixing chakra induced injuries to optical nerves. If it is the same in your case, then I am fairly confident in my ability to help you." Sakura's hands started to glow and green hue as she stepped in front of the Uchiha.

"Just lay down on the table and relax. This will only take a moment."

Itachi settled himself on the table while Sakura went to work. He could feel the sudden warmth of Sakura's chakra filling him. Something he could easily get addicted to. He felt the ghost sensation of her hands running the length of his body and stopping to heal a recent gash to his side that he had to stitch himself after he was ambushed by assassins on the way to Konoha. The knitting of flesh caused him to sigh in relief and the slight pain that was there quickly ebbed away to nothing.

"Thank you." He gushed and gave her a smile genuine smile.

"Oh you're welcome! That was nearly infected, so I'm glad you were able to get to me in time. I apologize that I hadn't noticed it sooner." She was completely embarrassed and kicked herself for being too busy ogling him earlier to have seen his wound. His smile dazzled her. Damn him.

"I apologize for not telling you."

It surprised Sakura how different Itachi was from his brother. Itachi was actually civil. She had expected Itachi to be cold and ill-mannered based off of Sasuke, but he had proven her wrong.

"Your vitals seem to be good. Your pulse is a little on the high side, so monitor that if it gets any worse and contact me. Now I'm going to see what's going on with your eye okay?"

Itachi wanted to confess that the reason for his racing heartbeat was due to her achingly close proximity. Sakura took her little flashlight out of her lab coat's pocket and shined it into both of his eyes to check the dilation of his pupils.

"Now activate your sharingan please. Don't blink for several seconds…..good. Look up. Look down. Look at me. Look to the right. Now look to the left. Good...well there isn't anything to worry about on the outside, shall we take a look inside? I want you to close your eyes okay, but keep very still."

Itachi's long sooty lashes fluttered closed at Sakura's command. He felt the warmth of her palms placed over each of his eyes. Scanning each eye for any issues, Sakura immediately noticed a disruption of chakra flow in both his optical nerves. Itachi felt the Soothing feeling of Sakura's chakra flowing into his eyes healing them in the process within minutes.

"You can open your eyes now. Take a look around. Much better isn't it! I found the problem, but it's something you'll have to come to me about whenever it starts to trouble you again or else your eyesight will deteriorate to a point where even I wouldn't be able to fix it. I'm truly sorry."

"...If it's you healing me, I will look forward to it. I've never felt this good in years. You are truly remarkable. Thank you." Sakura could feel the honesty from his stare. Touched by his compliment, she smiled brilliantly as well as blushed. Itachi was captivated by her beauty once again, so he distracted himself by putting on his clothes.

"You're very welcome, Uchiha-san!...Now if you have any questions or problems I've written down my number and address just incase you can't make it to the hospital coming back from a mission or something, my home is closer to the gate. Most Anbu prefer the privacy my home has to offer rather than the hospital. Just shoot me a text, if I'm not there. I will come as fast as I can to help." She felt like she was rambling, Itachi must think she's an idiot. She handed him her information.

"I will make good use of this. I just hope I won't bother you too much... and please call me Itachi. Uchiha-san is my father and I assure you we are nothing alike." He winked and slipped the piece of into his vest patting it for good measure.

Blushing furiously again, Sakura was stunned by Itachi winking at her. He wasn't flirting with her. He couldn't be….right?

"Oh..um sure…. Itachi-san. (because what else can you say to one of the hottest bachelors in Konoha when they ask you so nicely) You can call me Sakura if you'd like?"

"Sa-ku-ra….." Testing her name on his tongue.

"I like the sound of that, Sakurra-chann." He practically purred.

Sakura giggled….she fucking giggled. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but at this point she didn't give a flying freak. She was borderline delirious and she could tell that she had spent more chakra than she should have. Her eyes were suddenly blacking out and she felt herself falling before she could stop herself.

Itachi nearly lost control of himself when he heard her giggle, but reached out for her when he realized she was about to faint. He had caught her mid-fall, bringing her flush to his body with a worried expression as he lifted her bridal style and carried her to the table.

"Sakura-chan?" He brushed the hair from her forehead to check her temperature. She seemed fine.

"Sakura?" He gently shook her shoulder, but had no response. He felt for her chakra with his own and realized her's was nearly depleted.

Shaking his head at her lack of self preservation, He couldn't believe she would go to such lengths to help others. Especially him. Kami-sama knew he didn't deserve.

" You're an idiot." He whispered to the sleeping girl.

"A Beautiful.."

He twirled a piece of her silky hair with his finger.

"Strong.."

The back of his hand stroked her soft cheek.

"Caring.."

His fingertips brushed across her eyelids.

"Addictive.."

He couldn't resist dropping a gentle kiss to the shimmering diamond on her forehead.

"Idiot."

With that said he fondly poke her forehead.

Sakura stirred in her sleep.

"mmm…..Ita….kun."

Itachi chuckled softly and couldn't hold in his toothy grin.

His sleeping beauty was just too damn cute.

 **AN:** Jeez Itachi at least poke her when she's awake you creepster. Seems like both Itachi and Sakura are are deff meant for each other….but that would be too easy wouldn't it? Look forward to the next Chapter, shits about to get real.

The Uchiha brothers try to stake their claim on Sakura.

Neji makes his debut appearance!

 **Please Review!** I'd love to hear from you all!

I 3 minna-san :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of it's character's. I repeat. I **DO NOT** own them. So don't put me in the slammer, okay?

For some reason I get the feeling that jail wouldn't be as cool as "Orange is the New Black" makes it out to be….Enjoy the Story 3

 **Chapter 3:**

 _His sleeping beauty was just too damn cute._

The fluorescent lighting that lined the ceilings in the hallways of Konoha Hospital dimmed. It was half past nine at night and the set of "morning nurses" took their last rounds around the patient's rooms before they packed up to head home. Nurse Aya had just finished her last patient and switched places with one of the "Night nurses." She was bone-tired, especially through the hell both her and Sakura-sama faced together the past two days. Despite their differences in position at the Hospital, Sakura made sure to make Aya feel as though they were equals and always helped her when her shyness became an obstacle at work. Aya held the utmost respect for her and considered her a good friend. Which was why when Sakura hadn't exited the examination room after almost an hour for something as trivial as a routine Physical exam, she became worried. Knocking on the closed door, she heard a soft "Come in."

"U..Uchiha-san?" Aya entered the room and was shocked to find the Uchiha's arm being clutched by a slumbering Sakura.

"W..what happened Uchiha-san? Is Sakura alright!?" She quickly approached Sakura's side.

"She passed out due to chakra depletion and found comfort in my arm." If Itachi had been honest, he would have sheepishly admitted that he couldn't extract his arm out of her vice like grip. How she managed to remain so strong without chakra was beyond his comprehension. Sakura surely was an enigma.

"Oh dear…T..thank you for helping her, Uchiha-san. I don't think she'll be able to wake up any time soon. S..Sakura-sama had a rough two days. I'll go call her emergency contact, he'll be able to get her off your arm and take her home." Aya knew Sakura's tendency to latch on to whomever was closest to her when she fell asleep. There were many times when she had also been on the receiving end of Sakura's hardcore snuggling. She pitied the Uchiha.

"Sure. Thank you, Aya-san." Itachi briefly wondered if Sakura's father would be the one to pick her up and thought of how he would explain why Sakura was using his arm as a pillow while sitting so close to her sleeping form on a stool. He realized he wanted to make a good first impression to his future father-in-law.

(Getting a little ahead of yourself huh, Ita-kun lol)

Aya bowed and left to make the call.

Fifteen minutes past of Itachi listening to the little huffs of Sakura's breathing and keeping himself from reaching out to stroke her forehead like he was some kind of perverted addict. Hopefully he would soon be able to touch it as much as he wanted to without Sakura waking up to a lunatic touching her without her permission.

(Even though he deff did earlier pfffft haha naughty Ita! )

"Good evening, Uchiha-san." The deep baritone of a young man's voice caused Itachi to whip his head towards the door.

"Hyuga-san. Good evening." A million thoughts rapidly ran threw the Uchiha's head. Why was Hyuga Neji Sakura's emergency contact?

The man was dressed in an all white long Kimono styled shirt and matching pants. He had changed drastically from when Itachi last saw Neji six years ago and it wasn't only due to the change in apparel. Neji appeared more masculine than the boy who could have easily been mistaken for a pretty girl.

"Thank you for dealing with Sakura's clinginess so patiently." The aloof Hyuga approached the bed with grace and gently prodded Sakura awake.

"It was no trouble." Itachi stated in irritation, which was lost on the busy Hyuga trying to wake Sakura up. The Uchiha took note of the Hyuga's aristocratic features and silky chestnut hair that cascaded down his back in a low ponytail. The Hyuga's physique rivaled his own. However, both ninjas contrasted in regards to their overall appearance. Itachi came to the conclusion that if someone were to compare the two of them, then Neji would be associated with lightness while Itachi would be associated to darkness. This theory left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Come one, Saku. Let's go home." Neji whispered adoringly to the sleeping girl with outstretched arms on either side.

"Ne..ji..kun?" A bleary eyed Sakura mumbled.

The use of "Kun" didn't go unnoticed to Itachi.

She was still half asleep when she willingly let go of Itachi and slung her arms around the broad shoulders of the Hyuga. As Neji lifted her up, she wrapped her legs tightly around his middle, and snuggled her head into his shoulder. Sakura let out a sigh in comfort and promptly went back to sleep, completely unaware of the fuming Uchiha she had just ignored with out realizing.

Neji slipped his hands closer to her bottom to stabilize her while he went to leave the room. The slight action made Itachi tense in immense jealousy.

"What is Sakura-san to you? Where are her parents?" Itachi demanded coolly as the Hyuga nearly reached the door.

"Why...Sakura is my future fiancé…. Her parents passed away sometime ago." Neji replied somberly and didn't read too much into the Uchiha's blunt questions.

"Ah." Itachi was stunned, but refused to show it. He assumed she was single and felt embarrassed for getting carried away. Hearing that the pinkette parents had died, made his heart go out to the girl.

"I'd like to thank you again on behalf of Sakura. It's good to have you back, Captain.

Good Night."

"Good night."

With a polite nod to the Uchiha, Neji carried the sleeping woman out the door.

For the first time, Itachi experienced what it was like to pine for someone.

The emotion was foreign and unwelcome. He decided to wrangle information from Sasuke in order to figure out just how much of a threat this woman-stealing hyuga was. Dedicated towards his new plan of action, Itachi flash stepped out of the hospital and headed directly towards the Uchiha complex.

Sasuke was at the dinner table eating sliced tomatoes when Itachi found him. Their father was at the head of the table reading most likely a police report and their mother hummed happily while placing more tomatoes onto Sasuke's plate. Mikoto glanced up at the sudden appearance of Itachi and clapped happily.

"Ita-chan! Now all my darling boys can eat together as a family! It's been so long. We've all missed you terribly!" Mikoto started to get teary eyed.

Itachi sat in his place in front of Sasuke. A sense of nostalgia filled the room. Even though no one said anything, they were all extremely grateful to be together once again. Mikoto deftly warmed up dinner for Itachi and placed it in front of him lovingly.

"I missed your home cooked meals, Okaa-san. Itadakimasu." He chuckled honestly as his stomach answered to the smell of onigiri and he dug in.

"So….What are you intentions towards my teammate, Aniki?" Sasuke questioned bluntly in impatience. He had waited for Itachi's arrival since he had left the hospital.

"Who? That Haruno girl? The Hokage's apprentice?...don't tell me you mean Uzumaki!" Their father rarely spoke at dinner and to have him interested in someone other than a fellow Uchiha left them all surprised.

"He means Sakura, Oto-san…..She seems like a very interesting woman." Itachi cleared up his father's confusion.

"I love Saku-chan! She's such a nice and hard working girl. She has to be my future daughter-in-law! Do you hear me you two?!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"She's one of the top ninjas in the bingo book, apprentice to one of the three legendary Sannins, is in charge of the entire hospital, and made Abnu about two years ago. Also, She has the best chakra control in the country...that will provide the Uchiha clan with strong heirs. I approve in your match, Itachi. You must secure her before she is swept away by the other clan heads." Itachi was amused by the fact that his father had clearly done his research on potential Uchiha Matriarch while he was gone.

"Oto-san! I thought I told you that the one pursuing Sakura would be me. She is MY teammate after all. She loved me first." Sasuke huffed.

"Now now Sasu-chan. Need I remind you that you left my poor daughter-in-law on a cold bench and became a traitor? The chances of her forgiving you for breaking her heart are very slim, sweetheart. You need to move on." The sickeningly sweet tone Mikoto used caused Sasuke to remember that she was still quite bitter at him for leaving.

"Mother, there is no need to cause Sasuke to be upset." Itachi added.

"Why..does that mean you don't like sakura?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"That's not the cause. It appears we've both lost our opportunities in courting the cherry blossom. She is promised to Hyuuga Neji." Itachi stated dejectedly.

Everyone at the table sputtered.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound, Neji tried to pry a sleeping Sakura off him on to his bed. He managed to unwind her toned legs from him, but she hung on for dear life around his neck like a little monkey. Chuckling at her sleeping antics, he slipped her tight bicycle shorts off and reached under her shirt to unwind the uncomfortable looking bandages that held her breasts. She managed to wrap her legs back around him as soon the bandages came off and grasped at him tighter causing him to feel her naked breasts pressed against his covered chest.

"You don't know how much you torture me." He whispered nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling her natural floral scent.

He pulled her shirt the rest of the way down and laid the pair onto his bed with a comfortable sigh.

Sakura looked so peaceful in his arms that he placed a tender kiss on her precious forehead and let dreams of a wonderful future together lull him to sleep.

 **AN** : Awww Neji is a good guy. I ship them too!

Itachi was super pissed tho…...he's not the only man who could rock long hair. lol

Sasuke is being such a brat, but worry not, my friends! We will get to see his endearing side in the near future!

Next chapter we will see the real extent of Neji and Sakura's relationship.

Thank you for reading and/or reviewing! It really motivates me to knock out these chapters in a day! Stay tuned! Love you all 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I just happen to enjoy messing with their canon lives. Oh the possibilities :)

 **Warning:** There is a bit of graphic sex in this chapter. If that's not your cup of tea, then I suggest you stop reading this story because it's rated M for a reason. The people in the lemon are not from a pair you'd personally would like to see, but it's relevant to this chapter's events. Please be patient with me and I'll give you a reward closer to the end of this chapter 3

 **Chapter 4**

 _Sakura looked so peaceful in his arms that he placed a tender kiss on her precious forehead and let dreams of a wonderful future together lull him to sleep._

Rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains of Neji's bedroom, awakening the slumbering Hyuga. He spotted the sleeping woman on his chest and blissfully smiled. It reminded him of how she was able to worm her way into his heart.

Neji remembered the first time he ever considered Sakura as a friend.

 **FlashBack Starts**

He was never very close to anyone other than the members of his team. The Hyuga clan hardly seemed like real family to Neji, what with him only being one of the Branch members. At the age of sixteen, Neji thought all he needed was his girlfriend Tenten, his best friend Lee, and his Sensei Gai. He was content with the path fate led him on. He was truly happy.

That's when he started noticing some odd changes. Though he was dating Tenten for a year at that point, he felt as if he was the third wheel whenever he and his teammates were together. Lee had stopped actively pursuing Sakura, which he had once claimed to be the love of his life. When a curious Neji asked Lee about the sudden change of heart, the green-spandex wearing ninja claimed that he had found someone that would love him for all his odd quirks. It was after that conversation, Neji started seeing Lee less and less. The Hyuga chalked it up to Lee being preoccupied with his new elusive girlfriend…. Talking about elusive girlfriends, Tenten would go missing for days at a time and she would avoid telling him where exactly she'd run off to. Buying more weapons had been a favorite excuse she loved to use, but Neji had started to keep tabs of any new weapons she said she had supposedly bought. There were none. His team mates were being secretive and it made him feel like he was losing his family all over again. Gai kept Neji company on the days both Lee and Tenten were busy. His sensei would often give him a pitying glance as if he knew something Neji didn't.

Unable to take the secrecy any more, Neji tailed Tenten one day as she went on another one of her "shopping" sprees. She leapt towards the thick forest on the outskirts of town nowhere near any of the weaponry stores she would have possibly bought her weapons from. Warning bells had went off into Neji's head. Activating his byakugan, Neji scanned the surrounding area and spotted a familiar person standing in one place as if waiting for someone. He followed Tenten and stood close by with his chakra hidden. Realizing it was Lee that was standing in front of his girlfriend, he had relaxed a little. It was alright for teammates to meet outside of practice, wasn't it? Maybe Tenten was ashamed to inform him that she was practicing with Lee to increase her stamina. He tried making sense of why they would keep something so innocent from him until the scene before him turned into something not so innocent. Tenten started ripping off her clothes as well as Lee's green jumpsuit in the heat of the moment.

"I have been waiting all week for this!" Tenten gasped out as Lee thrusted his hard waiting cock into her with her standing.

"Tenten...unnn!" He lifted her by her thighs in the air and roughly impaled her repeatedly.

"Oh fuck! You make me feel so good."

Neji watched in horror as his girlfriend and first love was getting boned by his best friend. Not knowing how to come to terms with the situation at hand he stormed off back home. To say he was pissed was an understatement. To be betrayed by the ones closest to him made him want to kill them a thousand times over. He took himself away from the scene before he could do something he would have regretted. He needed to sit down and think about how he would confront the two of them logically.

Instead of heading to the hyuuga compound, he went directly to Gai's apartment. Pounding on the door, Neji's face was litered with angry tears. Gai opened the front door in surprise.

"What happened, Neji?!"

Neji was silent for awhile until he asked, "...Did you know?"

Several emotions flitted across Gai's face until he responded guiltily, "Yes...I had an idea, but I wasn't sure until this moment."

Neji hysteric at the confession pulled at his own hair. His face contorted in pain.

"Why did you keep this from me?!"

"Neji. I'm sorry. I felt it wasn't my place to say. Lee and Tenten were overflowing with youth that I didn't know just what the extent of their relationship was."

"You all betrayed my trust! My team has always been closer to me than family. You all knew that." Neji muttered, clenching fist over the phantom pain in his chest.

"Neji..." Gai went to comfort the grieving man in front of him, but was pushed away by Neji.

" Please tell Lee and Tenten that I saw them.…. heh ...You know the worst part about it is that if I had known that Tenten loved Lee instead I would've have let her go, because I had loved her that much! I wanted her to be happy. Both of them to be happy. I'm quitting the team….I don't want to see you all for a while. I'll contact Tsunade-sama and inform her of my withdrawal from the team."

"Neji, you can't..."

"I'm done here. Don't ever think that I haven't appreciated everything you've taught me up until this point. Thank you and be well, Sensei." With a deep bow and a bitter smile, Neji disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

The next few weeks no one saw Neji. Lee and Tenten found out they had be caught in the act of cheating and were ashamed of themselves. Their love for each other blinded them as much as their selfishness in wanting to keep Neji in their lives and their was gossip around town about Tenten's infidelity breaking up their team. Embarrassed by having her personal matters open to the public and receiving harsh treatment from most Konoha's civilians, Tenten conherced Lee to abandon Konoha with her and start a new life in Suna.

Tenten left a note apologizing to Neji for having fallen in love with Lee and how it all stemmed from Neji's refusal to sleep with her. She felt as if he didn't truly love her and how Neji was just using the excuse of getting married first to keep them from escalating their relationship to the next level.

Neji was a new person when he came back. Leaving Konoha for almost a month, he had taken refuge in the woods. He felt at ease in nature and meditated on the betrayal. There was no point in remaining hateful towards his teammates. He reasoned with himself that there were more good moments than bad when they were in his life, even though he would always remain a little resentful toward them. As soon as he read Tenten's letter, he realized that she and Lee had already left for Suna. There was no closure for him, but he learned to move forward. Their betrayal fueled his need to become the best ninja he could be without any unwanted distractions. From that point onward, he invested all of his time taking difficult missions and increasing his rank as a ninja. Along the way towards success, he met Sakura again.

It was a tranquil summer day with hints of a cool breeze here and there, since it was closer to fall. There wasn't a single bird to be heard when he stepped into his secret training grounds hidden past the Hokage's' monument. He found that odd. As he ventured further he found half of his training ground torn apart. The entire area had been unearthed. There were roots and trees smashed and spread all over the place. The culprit was sprawled out on the floor. Pink hair spread around her head like a halo. She laid there, chest heaving in exhaustion.

"It appears that you completely demolished my private training grounds, Haruno." Neji stated amused.

Recently he had heard of Sakura's insane amount of power she learnt from the hokage herself after both Sasuke and Naruto left Konoha to train. She became notorious for destroying training grounds, so over the past two years she's been forced to train further out away from civilians and other shinobis. He reasoned that it was a matter of time he would find her here. Though this would be the first time he'd seen the destruction left in her wake. It was truly impressive.

Sakura bolted up right embarrassed.

"Ah….Neji-san I'm so sorry I had no idea that it was yours!" She said sheepishly wiping a tear.

That was when he realized she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy, wet, and irritated. Her knuckles bloodied and banged up clutched at her chest, despite her being a medic and being able to heal them in seconds.

"What made you want to destroy an entire forest, if i may ask?" Neji asked genuinely interested.

She couldn't control her emotions and bursted into tears.

"I received a letter that my parents passed away. They went on a trip due to my father being a traveling salesman and were ambushed by rogue ninja..They….They were found mutilated." She sobbed shaking in tears.

The Hyuuga was shocked to say the least. He pitied the broken girl before him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san."

"Why does everyone I love disappear! Why is Kami doing this to me?!...I'm so alone." Sakura sat there hugging herself.

Neji's body moved automatically to Sakura. His strong arms embraced the crying girl in front of him and placed her on his lap. Sakura clutched him in her agony wanting to feel the comforting warmth he provided her. They didn't know each other, but in that moment they both found peace in each other's arms.

He felt pity for the girl. He knew that team 7 had broken apart and were all trying to achieve more power in their own respective places. Sakura was the only one who had grown up the most out of her teammates, since the chuunin exams in the past three years. The only people she had was Tsunade, her parents, and Ino. Now with her parents gone, he realized that the teammates and family she loved left a gaping hole in her heart in their absence. He knew how that felt.

"Shhh...it's okay to cry. You know my father and mother both died when I was young….. Also, my teammates betrayed me and left to go to Suna. I know how you feel. You may feel alone, but you are not." With that said, he stroked her hair and felt her sniffle into his broad chest. He had no idea what possessed him to say that to her, but he felt a lot closer to her now after confessing something so personal. They had went through something so similar that he couldn't ignore this girl even if he wanted to.

They spent hours embraced on the cold hard ground relishing the warmth they provided to each other.

Two strangers tied together by similar circumstances helping each other cope.

Sakura looked up into his gentle lavender eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Neji-kun. Thank you for comforting me."

Neji blushed taken aback from her innocent action.

"Anytime. We are friends aren't we?" Neji stated nonchalantly.

"Friends? I like the sound of that."

After that day, Sakura couldn't bare to live in her family home. With the help of a certain Byakugan user, she was able to move out of her old home filled with haunting memories of her parents and into her own apartment. Neji supported her whenever she needed someone to talk to or helped with her training. Konoha's civilians had gotten used to the fact that the two unlikely ninjas became best friends and found it odd when they weren't in each other's presence. Even the hokage would jokingly ask the duo when their wedding was, whenever she sent them on missions. It was like they were in a relationship without any of the benefits much to Neji's disappointment.

It was a little after Sakura's 17th birthday that Sasuke had come back home as well as Naruto. How Naruto managed to bring him back willingly, Sakura didn't know. Nor did she want to be involved. As much as Naruto tried to force her to come to team 7's training and meals together. She was obstinate.

"I have my own Anbu team now, Naruto. You know I love you for trying, but I have nothing to say to Sasuke or Kakashi. You all left me without even a letter to inform me you were okay. It's been almost 5 years now. Even that bastard Sai has more manners than all of you. Did you think we would go back to the way things were before? I've changed and grown stronger. I have people who actually care about me now. Who have been there for me when I truly needed someone." Sakura ranted.

"Please Sakura-chan! I know it will take a while to forgive us, but at least give us a chance to make it up to you?" Naruto begged.

"Give me some time to think about it."

"...Sakura." Sasuke called out to the irate Pinkette for the first time since he got back.

Sakura's eyes had flashed in hatred when she took note of his presence behind the blonde ninja.

"What is HE doing here?" Not even bothering to cover the malice in her tone, Sakura crossed her arms in impatience.

"Sakura... forgive me for the way I've treated you in the past. I was a fool...Leaving you on that cold bench has haunted me every night since I've left to Oto."

"What a coincidence it's also haunted me every night as well." Every word had oozed sarcasm.

Sakura was still very pissed at being pulled into a conversation with someone she really didn't want to see. She hated that he became more attractive since he'd left. (Trading his chicken butt hair for a longer style that mimicked her past shoulder length hair) It was hard to ignore his sorrowful, mesmerizing mismatched eyes and taut physique littered with sliver like scars that contrasted against his ivory skin. Her past feelings for the Uchiha bubbled to the surface, confusing her, and making her even angrier.

"Sakura-chan…. you are being difficult. Teme came to say he's sorry! Isn't this what you always wanted." Naruto exclaimed after seeing Sasuke deflate from Sakura's bitchy tone. Sasuke was stilled unused to Sakura's blunt hatred of him. He assumed she would never change her feelings for him. Naruto couldn't help but defend Sasuke after the Uchiha admitted his feelings for the pinkette to him just several days ago. The ramen-loving ninja went through the whole process of bringing Sasuke back to join his two teammates together because of the promise he made Sakura before he left. Now she didn't want anything to do with either of them!

"You're right, Naruto. It was what I wanted, but I don't need him in my life any more. I've moved on. I forgive all of you, but I won't forget. Naruto, thank you. You will always be like a brother to me and you've kept your promise. I won't say that we won't ever be a team again, but I need this time to think. So please I ask you both to just leave me alone for the time being." Naruto looked like he was about to argue, but Sasuke held him back.

Neji had taken this moment to make his appearance.

"Naruto-san. Uchiha." Neji nodded to both former members of Sakura's team. Not even covering the dislike he shown to Sasuke. He never liked the Uchiha when he was younger. After comforting Sakura many times due to the trauma she faced because of sharingan wielder, he absolutely hated the man for making the woman he cared about cry.

"Saku are are you ready to go? The sake won't drink itself." Neji joked lamely to lighten the pinkette's mood. He knew how much she liked seeing his attempt at something out of character for her amusement. It caused her to laugh at him more than the poor excuse of a joke ever did.

"hahaha…Silly, Neji-kun. Yeah, I just finished here. Well, I'll see you boys around." Sakura's mood turned 180 degrees when Neji appeared. She could always depend on her best friend to get her out of sticky situations. It didn't hurt that he was strikingly more attractive in a graceful way than Sasuke's roguish appearance.

"Hyuga-teme! Where are you taking our Sakura-chan!?" Naruto shouted at the retreating figures.

"We are going back to my place to get wasted." Neji replied over his shoulder as if it was a normal occurrence. Both Naruto and Sasuke sputtered due to being unused to Neji and Sakura's close relationship. Sasuke fists clenched as he saw the glint of victory in Neji's pupiless eyes and the way the bastard slung his arm around Sakura escorting her away from her former teammates.

The last thing Sakura heard was Naruto yelling obscenities at Neji as they walked toward Neji's home.

That night Sakura and Neji drank more than they ever had in their lives. It was the anniversary of her parent's deaths and the day Neji came into her life permanently. They fed each other take out, drank sake to their hearts content, and crashed on the Hyuga's bed just to have Sakura talk shit about how stupid her former teammates were. Neji listened while he let Sakura play with his long hair, even in his inebriated state he realized through Sakura's spiteful words she actually missed them.

"Saku...It's okay to let them back into your life." Neji had spoken, stopping Sakura mid-rant and mid-braid.

"Ne-kun. Weren't you listening!?" Sakura harrumphed, smacking him with his own hair.

"I was and no matter how I look at it I can see that you miss them. Why are you torturing yourself by staying away?" He brushed her messy hair out of her face and clutched her cheek.

Neji stared into Sakura's soulful green eyes while his eyes flickered to her licking her bottom lip. Sakura touched by Neji knowing her so well and heated by the way he tenderly rubbed his thumb over her blushing cheeks, she had become seduced by his kindness. Her inebriated state of mind convinced her to possess him and make him her property, before someone else takes him from her.

"Neji make me forget them." She pounced on him drunkenly and rubbed her hot lower half on Neji's groin.

"Saku that isn't a good idea! We're both drunk." His mouth went dry due her humping.

"I Don't Care! Please? Ne-kun? I want you." She pleaded desperately wanting to get lost in him, stripping of her shirt and bra.

"Don't you want our first time to be special?" He tried reasoning with her panicking.

"Neji do you not want me? It's okay if you are not attracted to me just say it." She stopped stripping and looked dejected as if he broke her heart. He was instantly reminded of Tenten's letter and how she left him because she didn't want to wait till marriage to have sex. Then the thought of Sakura leaving him made his heart tighten.

"I don't want to lose you, Sakura, but you should do this with someone you love." He hugged the half naked girl to his chest, deciding whether or not he should confess his feelings for her.

"I do love you, Neji! You're my best friend and the only one who's been there for me! I trust you." Her eyes pleading for him.

"Sakura I…mmmf" Sakura attacked his lips unable to help herself, stopping him before he could confess to her. Neji's control snapped. He gripped at the back of her head, his fingers wove in her silky hair, while he fucking devoured her with his wicked lips. Thrusting his tongue into her panting mouth, he switched their positions with her now lying on the bed with him looming over her sweating body. His kisses ventured to down to her neck as he licked at her pulse and then teasingly went further down her naked chest where he licked and bite at her hard aching nipples. Sakura moaned wantonly at the intense pleasure her beautiful best friend was giving her. The erotic feeling of his hair grazing her skin as he made out with her, as his hands teased her tits and pussy through her shorts, was enough to make her cum for the first time in her life. A bright white light flashed behind her closed eyelids as she convulsed on the bed. Her pussy weeped in delight at the euphoric sensation, soaking through her thong and bicycle shorts.

"Kami, Sakura you're so beautiful…...and so wet." Neji fingered her clit inside her shorts. Sakura hummed in satisfaction as he replaced his fingers with his massive erection and rubbed it into her hot clothed sex. His hips thrusted against her over and over again as he torn off his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. Sakura lifted her ass and pulled off her shorts along with her underwear using one of her hands to steady herself on his rock hard abs. Then she proceeded to rid neji of his pants. Her eyes widened as she realized he went commando and was faced with his larger than normal dick saluting her. It was so surprising that her drunkass promptly passed out falling backwards in to the bed.

"Sakura?" Neji asked panting as the pinkette fainted. He climbed over her with a arm supporting himself over her on either side of the girl. He kissed her to see if she would awaken, but she was dead to the world. Neji groaned at his rotten luck and was about to go take care of his erection in the shower when Sakura pulled the man above her into her chest while in her sleep. The dreaming Sakura loved the delicious weight on her and snuggled more into the person's chest. Panicked by Sakura's strength, Neji struggled to release himself from her grip, but his erection kept rubbing in between her soft thighs in the process. Sakura unconsciously nuzzled her nose into his neck and nipped at him in her sleep. Neji unable to control himself with all the overwhelming sensations, rocked himself roughly in between her thighs a few times before his mammoth cock came all on his sheets and in between her legs. He groaned her name in release and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He flipped them both on to the clean half of his bed, so that he wouldn't crush sakura in her sleep and have her wake up in a pile of dry cum. Reaching over to his bed side table with one arm he pulled some tissues out of his drawer and promptly started to clean Sakura's lower half as best as he could in the position he was in. Tired and drunk off his ass, he threw the tissues off the side of the bed. Kissing Sakura on the head, he let sleep consume him. He briefly wondered how he would explain everything as soon as they woke up the next morning.

Sakura woke up with a start. She was naked and she felt someone under her. The light snoring made her giggle as realized it was Neji. One of his arms was thrown over his eyes as his other hand cupped her ass in his sleep. The side of his morning wood was pressed up against her pussy and made her wet. Surprised by their risque position in the morning, she tried to recollect what had happened last night. Did they have sex? She didn't think so. She did remember fainting at the sight of Neji's massive member and that's it. Trusting Neji to be a proper gentleman, she didn't think he would actually have sex with someone sleeping. She started feeling guilty. It was her fault they were in this position and she remembered that Neji was the more traditional type of guy wanting to wait until marriage. He must have been disgusted by her lack of decorum. If she hadn't forced herself on him, then she wouldn't have risked their friendship. Damning herself for being such a wanton slut when drunk, she couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from falling onto Neji's bare chest.

"Sakura?" Neji woke up to something wet hitting his chest. He found sakura tearing up above him.

Neji bolted upright, scared that Sakura was freaked out by the position they were in.

"It's not what you think! We didn't have sex! It's okay." Neji tried to explain to Sakura so she would calm down.

" No. It's not OKAY, Neji! I almost raped you last night!" Sakura wailed in disgust with herself.

Neji's mind went blank. Uhhh did she remember last night differently than he did? Staring at the all too serious naked girl straddling him, he couldn't help himself so he started laughing. It started as a gruff chuckle then turned into full blown laughter. He didn't think he'd ever laughed so hard in his life! Taken aback by his sudden laughter, she pounded her fists lightly on his chest irritated by his guffawing.

"I'm telling you that you were almost RAPED, asshole! Why are you laughing so damn hard?"

Neji then wiped the tears from his eye amused by the woman abusing his chest and grasped her wrists in attempt to stop her onslaught. He pulled her closer to him so she could feel his hard-on.

"Because you Baka... It wouldn't have been considered rape." For good measure, he rocked against her.

"D..Don't call me a Baka, you..BAKA!" Blushing a adorable pink from her cheeks to the tops of her breasts, Sakura jumped off of him and ran into his ensuite locking the door behind her.

Puzzled by his flirtatious behaviour, she started the shower and quickly cleaned herself up. Thinking the dried up white mess that was on her legs was her fault, she wanted the world to swallow her up. Kami, what the hell was wrong with her. She finished scrubbing all the grime off her body and reigned in all of her crazy emotions. She massaged his shampoo into scalp enjoying the scent of mint as well as the tingle it caused. Washing her hair thoroughly, she schooled her expression and stepped out of the shower. Exiting the bathroom in a dark gray towel, Sakura stomped up to an amused Neji waiting patiently for her in a pair of sweats. A flashback of her discovering his knack of going commando caused her to unwilling flush in embarrassment and stare at her feet.

"Why'd you lock the door? That's selfish. I needed a shower too. However, I can't seem to hate you too much….I smell like you." He picked up a piece of his long chestnut hair sniffed it with a smirk he threw in her direction.

"Neji this isn't going to change anything will it?" Sakura stated straight to the point.

A sighing Neji, disappointed by her no nonsense tone, answered her truthfully.

"It is what you want it to be. Whatever you want. I'll be anything for you, Sakura. A friend, a boyfriend, a lover, or a husband. Just say the word, because I'm in love with you.." Finally, Neji confessed to the girl he had grown to love over the past few years.

Sakura took in his words and his pleading eyes. She was torn. Up until last night she saw Neji as an attractive guardian angel, not someone she would be in a relationship with. Here was one of the most handsome, eligible bachelors in Konoha professing his love for her and she was stupid enough to be tongue tied. She gave up on romance as soon as Sasuke left. Neji knew she was scarred for life and yet he still tried to be the one for her regardless of the harsh scars Tenten left him with. Could she really do the same? Could she love again? She wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry, Neji! I don't think I can be in a relationship right now." She covered her face in fear of seeing his reaction to her rejection.

She felt his warmth as he hugged her and rested his chin on her head.

"It's alright, Sak. I'll always wait for you until you're ready. You won't get rid of me that easily though. First and foremost, you are my best friend right?" He lifted his head away from her and peered into her eyes.

"Ofcourse! Let's please be best friends, because I think I'll miss you too much!" She admitted relieved that she wouldn't lose him due to her selfishness and she hugged him back.

"Since we're friends, we need to always be honest with each other right?" Neji asked mischievously.

"Uh...right?" She said suspiciously, taking in his devious grin.

"I came hard in between your thighs last night when you fell asleep. I'm sorry…. **friend**." Neji apologized, but he had no look of remorse on his face, instead he was as smug and arrogant as ever.

"Oh My Kami! Seriously, Neji!?" Sakura attacked and chased after an amused Neji that entire morning.

 **FlashBack End**

Sakura woke up to find a smiling Neji staring down at her.

"What's up, Ne-kun? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Hn, I was just remembering something funny." He responded cryptically.

Sakura ignoring his secretive answer, she asked a more important question.

"Did you have to pick me up again? Damn. I'm sorry, Ne-kun." She pressed a thank you peck to his temple. Neji smirked at the affection.

"Oh, no! What happened to Itachi-san? He must have freaked out when I fainted on him. I must seem so irresponsible!" Sakura exclaimed smacking herself in the forehead.

"It's fine. Uchiha-san helped you on to the exam table and let you rest until I got there." Neji explained. Then added, "...Though he did seem a little put out by you strangling his arm."

A horrified Sakura jumped out of bed in search of her clothes. She needed to apologize to the older Uchiha as soon as possible. There was news of him becoming her and Neji Anbu captain and if that was the case, then he could easily take her off the roster due to her unprofessionalism.

Chuckling at her dispense, Neji grasped one of her sandals and dangled it over her head, so Sakura wouldn't be able to reach it. Realizing he was teasing her, Sakura sauntered up close to him catching him off guard and promptly punched him in the gut. Her sandal dropped to the floor as he doubled over in pain.

"Kami.. Sakura. No need to use chakra with your punches." Neji huffed out in pain.

"It's only business, Hyuga. Let's do lunch later."

Slipping on her sandal and walking over the Hyuga heap on the floor, Sakura blew a kiss to Neji as she walked out the door in search of her Future Anbu Captain.

Sakura desperately wished he would not take her off his Anbu team, because of her stupid mistake. She hoped she would be able to persuade him otherwise.

 **AN:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for reading and/ or reviewing! It means so much to me that you all like it so far! *poking index fingers together* I hope I don't end disappointing you guys! I want to send cyber hugs to everyone who has reviewed so far! It's your encouraging reviews that keep moving me forward! Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna-san. *bows*

This chapter was mainly about NejiSaku, so I apologize to those who read this story for ItaSaku or SasuSaku. There will be more moments in the future for them, so I hope you can be a bit patient with me. I will be uploading chapters possibly every day or every other day depending on my schedule. I tend write at night, because I'm a nocturnal creature by nature. Don't worry I don't bite…...unless you ask me to ;) haha jk

Anywhoozzers, I hope you you liked this chappie. Tell me what you think and review!

 **P.S.** To the person who wrote that Neji had a creepy older brother complex for Sakura….I nearly pissed myself laughing. So thank you for that! 3

Love you all! 3


	5. Message Update

This is just a message to the readers, I will be uploading the new chapter either later today or early tomorrow morning. Please look forward to it XO!

Special Message to Guest-san:

I would like to apologize for disappointing you. You clearly read up until the fourth chapter and had an issue with the lemon scenes. You're absolutely right! I am a 25 yr old virgin (talk about sexually frustrated lol!), but it's not from lack of attractiveness or personality. I've had a fair share of men courting me. Due to cultural standards and the respect I have for my family, I choose not to have sex until marriage. Many people may have an issue with this, but I enjoy writing romance (cause i'm a total closet pervert) and I won't let this hurdle in my writing deter me from finishing this story to the best of my abilities. In your own way you've given me constructive criticism, so I will make sure to make these scenes more believable. So, Thank you.

All I ask from you is to not go around telling people to "Kill themselves." You have no idea who you are writing to on the other side of the screen. You have no idea what type of mental state they could be in or if they are that sensitive enough to make your words a reality. Someone out there in the world could go and commit suicide just based on your words alone. If they did, then you'd have no idea. You'd go about your day feeling smug that you "showed" them alright and not even know that they don't exist anymore. Suicide isn't a joke. Have some respect for your fellow fanfictioners, we all come here to escape reality on equal terms. We may not all be decent writers, but at least we try…. and that is better than nothing.

Next time write me a REAL critique and I'll use it to improve my writing. Wouldn't it be easier to be friends so that you can have something good to read. I will not know what you're looking for unless you tell me. I hope you don't take this message negatively. It was not my intention to lecture you, so forgive me. I will understand if you stop reading, however I will not tolerate cyberbullying. If you're old enough to read my story, then you are old enough to show some respect. I personally could care less if you mutilate me with your words, however I ask that you do not do that to others. Thank you.

To Everyone Supporting me:

I do enjoy reading your reviews I can't express it enough how much your kind words give me motivation! After coming home from a dull day at work or classes, I instantly start writing in hopes of making you happy. There is nothing I enjoy more than being able to entertain people with my writing. That is like an ultimate WIN WIN in my book! I love you all dearly! Thank you for the support, the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! My mouth hurts from smiling too much the past couple of days…..I'm such a cheese ball. lol

I know I'm developing NejiSaku relationship a lot more than ItaSaku, but I want them to be on equal grounds when Itachi gets serious. No one can mess with Itachi when he gets cereal haha. Itachi is still at the stage of realizing his feelings for Sakura and she doesn't know if she really does love Neji or not. There is also Sasuke. Sakura hasn't given him a chance yet to see just how much he's changed for the better for her. There is still so much that needs to be written so I hope you all enjoy! &hearts &


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you for the kind reviews, the follows, and the favorites! *hugs* It's almost a year since the last time I've written! I'm sooo incredibly sorry for the wait! This year has been rough year, but your reviews and follows brought me back to the light. You all are my motivation to write. Without you guys I wouldn't be here writing and I'm deeply thankful to each and every one of you glorious rays of sunshine!

To answer most of your questions... you'll find out in this chapter ;) I hope this will clear things up for everyone. If you have any other questions, then don't be hesitant to message me. I will always respond! Oh and I am in great need of a Beta, so anyone who's interested let me know ;) I love you all! Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

The lush forest around the training ground 10 that the forehead admiring Uchiha occupied was humming with wildlife. Wind swept his side bangs pleasantly as Itachi pondered over the previous night's events while waiting for Shishu to show up for training. When he mentioned to his family if Sakura was engaged to Neji at dinner, everyone at the table immediately rejected the idea. Sasuke informed him that while yes Sakura was close to the Hyuga, she did not romantically love him and she was definitely not engaged. Everyone in Konoha knew of Neji's one sided love with the cherry blossom as well as the fact that Neji would stop at nothing to keep her away from any potential admirers. 

Sasuke had known from experience when dealing with the sly Hyuga. There were many times when the younger Uchiha would approach Sakura just to have her swept away by Neji. Any message or gift he would send her would end up to a random girl named Kasura or a guy named Saraku. Sasuke had a tough time explaining to Saraku that he was completely straight and it was a mistake that the flowers weren't actually for him. There was one thing in particular that Sasuke said that inspired the older Uchiha's genius plan of removing the Hyuga from the cherry blossom once and for all:

"That bastard guards Sakura 24/7. It doesn't help that they are on the same team." Sasuke huffed.

Same team… huh. Itachi knew that Sakura, Neji, and Shisui would end up being his new Anbu unit, but he was sure that Neji was more than capable of being a captain of his own unit from what he heard from the other Anbu units. It will only take a few missions together for Itachi to set up the Hyuga in such a way that Tsunade-sama would have no choice, but to promote Neji to Anbu Captain. The only problem would be to convince Sakura to stay on his team rather than go to her best friend's. For the meantime, he would have fun splitting the two up during missions.

Seeing Itachi lost in his thoughts, Shisui snuck up on his cousin in hopes of startling him.

"That won't work, Shisui" Itachi stated blandly. He heard the man before he had the chance to slink into the training grounds.

"Damn it, Itachi! You could at least pretend that I scared you. Whatever happened to the times when my baby cousin would squeal whenever I said boo!"

"I was three and that will never happen again I assure you." Itachi muttered between clenched teeth.

"Aw, you're no fun! I see you still haven't taken the stick up your ass out. Why so glum, sugar plum?" Shisui patted Itachi's head clearly having a death wish. Although Itachi and Shisui were polar opposites in personality, they both wouldn't change their friendship for the world. Itachi knew that he could confide in his trust-worthy cousin and shisui would do his best to support him.

"I have taken a liking to one Haruno Sakura." Itachi confessed.

"Ohhh, you mean that fuck hot medical ninja with the pink hair. She broke my hand when I grabbed her ass once on a mission and she refused to heal it until we got back to the village. Good times, good times. Haha!"

Itachi unamused by Shisui's comment gave his cousin a death glare.

"Jeez... I'm sorry, but you know you weren't around and pretty much everyone has had a crush on her, bro. It's one of those deals, man, like you can look, but you can't touch. She's an idol in the village and has a lot of fanboys. Heck, girls find her attractive too." Shisui then went to whisper, "Even her best friend Ino asked her out on a serious date….or so I've heard."

"What about Ino and I?" A flash of pink appeared before them. Speak of the devil…

Sakura rushed around the village in search of Itachi, finally finding him at the training grounds with Shisui discussing her. She prayed they weren't talking about her qualification as a member of their team.

"Well hellooo, beautiful! Oh, nothing. Nothing. What brings your delicious ass here?" Shisui winked.

"For your information, Ino was asking me on a GIRL date... as in shopping and slumber parties."

"Sure, sure!" Shisui waggled his eyebrows lecherously.

"Tch, you perv! You're almost as bad as Naruto!" Sakura shoved Shisui knowingly, which caused the older Uchiha to cough to get Itachi's attention.

The Stoic Uchiha was taken aback by her sudden appearance. He stood stock still. While he had been completely immersed in the gossip about the said pinkette, her cloaked chakra got past his infamous chakra sensors. His respect for the woman increased tenfold. Not to mention the thin glistening of sweat that glossed her adorably large forehead caught him off guard.

'Just one touch…' His mind coaxed him to touch the unassuming woman's forehead.

"Ah! Uchiha Itachi-san….Itachi-san?" Sakura exclaimed stopping mid-bow in confusion.

At the mention of his name, Itachi regained his domineering composure and gracefully swept Sakura's hand to his lips.

"Dr. Haruno, I'm glad to see that you are well and walking about after what happened between us last night." Itachi smugly stated in the presence of Shisui, whilst giving a peck to her soft skin.

Sakura blushed at the contact and his innuendo, shaking her head to stop it from going straight into the gutter.

Shisui gawked at the scene that was currently unraveling before him. All these years he had assumed his younger cousin was asexual, but to have front row seats to Itachi's late onset puberty had stuck the older Uchiha dumb. Who knew Itachi was such a smooth operator?

"Please, call me Sakura. Dr. Haruno makes me feel old. Haha." She nervously laughed. Sakura was unsure of Itachi's motives, but assumed his gentlemanly actions were the result of Mikoto's good upbringing, which Sasuke clearly lacked since he was a stupid traitor that ran away from home before he could learn common sense. Asinine Bastard.

"Sa-ku-ra...It rolls off the tongue." Itachi smirked.

Sakura zeroed in on his mouth and caught sight of his tongue, teasing her. Damnit! She needed to stop acting like a desperate horn dog around this man.

"So what do we owe this pleasure, Sakura?" Itachi questioned, elated by the fact he caught the woman transfixed with his mouth.

"Huh?...Oh, right," Sakura snapped out of it and bowed deeply to the younger Uchiha. "I'm truly sorry for my unprofessional behavior. I hadn't been at my best and caused you trouble after your exam."

Itachi stepped to her side in a heartbeat and whispered in her ear, "I can assure you, Sakura, you clinging to me in your sleep is far from trouble."

'These Uchihas must have some sort of ear fetish…' Sakura thought. (Oh little do you know LOL)

An awkward pause of silence commenced in which Itachi was too close for comfort to a certain pinkette, the pinkette having a total mental breakdown, and Shisui standing off to the side gawking at the scene before him.

"Okay….I'll just leave you two alone. Good to have you on the team, Sak.. .ha…Later!" Shisui said awkwardly after seeing Itachi charming the pants off the young woman. Seeing how his presence was totally ignored, he flew out of there like a bat out of hell.

Sakura's blush rivaled her tresses as she was lost for words. Itachi's muscular figure was way too close for comfort. She felt the heat of her blush rush straight from the apples of her cheeks to the tops of her chest. While Itachi's heated gaze traveled from top to bottom of her hourglass figure taking in her low cut red vest and short tan skirt with even shorter black bicycle shorts. The vest did little to hide her heaving chest and skirt just emphasized her long creamy legs. Legs that would look lovely wrapped around his torso. Her outfit was as tactical as it was alluring making his mind do funny things to his libido, but it was the viridian jewel on that forehead of hers that really made him go wild. (There's nothing like a target to poke at, eh Itachi? lol )

'Was he seducing her?' She wondered.

'There is no way he's interested in you. He's your Anbu Captain. This is THE Uchiha Itachi we are talking about. Get real!' Sakura's inner snickered.

'You're right. If he was we cannot allow ourselves to be caught up in another conceited Uchiha.' She reasoned with her Inner.

'Damn straight! You don't need a relationship now anyways...you promised Neji when the time was right you would give him a chance first! That man has been too good to you to be wasting your time thinking about an Uchiha!' Her Inner ranted.

Itachi watched as different emotions flitted across Sakura's face until it ultimately turned steely. The Uchiha took in her change in disposition and stepped back.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realized she held until he moved.

"Sorry, I do tend to latch onto ANYONE when I fall asleep." She emphasized anyone on purpose.

"Shisui and I were discussing how grateful we are for gaining such an esteemed medic anbu on our team." Itachi assessed the changed situation and took a different route in conversation.

"It seemed to me that you were just gossiping." She narrowed her eyes at the man.

She heard most of what Shisui said and it caused her walls to go up. She didn't fully trust Uchihas to begin with let alone one known for his gossiping. Itachi didn't seem to be the gossiping type, but she couldn't let him off that easy. She couldn't help that she was probably defensively behaving this way because he was so attractive.

"Sakura, I take who I let on my team very seriously. You are one of the greatest shinobi that Leaf has ever had. You were the youngest in your grade to be able to achieve Anbu and take over an entire hospital. You break mountains with a mere flick of a finger. Your name is written on the tops of all bingo books. My only regret is I hadn't had the chance to see you grow from Sasuke's little teammate into such a divine woman...a woman whose face I could finally put to a name." Itachi stated a matter of factly.

"Thank you, Itachi-san. I'm glad you don't judge me based on what Sasuke would say about me in the past."

"I'm only stating facts, Sakura."

Sakura blushed at the drop of honorifics and the compliment. Itachi cursed Sasuke in his head. He had not realized how much Sasuke had ruined Sakura's self confidence from when they were children. Sakura had far surpassed any expectations and became one of Konoha's finest. She was ranked higher than Naruto and Sasuke, her own teammates that felt they constantly needed to save her. She was no longer the weakest link. Itachi respected the amount of effort and determination she had to reached her goal, especially since she was from a civilian clan. He had to have this woman no matter what.

"You are too kind, Itachi-san. I look forward to having you as my captain!" Sakura's bright demeanor returned. She truly meant what she said. He was nice and not as arrogant as she assumed he would be.

"We will see what you think of me when we have our first mission together." He teased and winked at her. He felt out of character, but he couldn't wind up behind a Hyuga. From the conversation he just had with her, he picked up her hatred towards Sasuke. Where it seems that she may have forgiven his foolish Otouto, she held no loving emotions towards him.

"HEY, SAKURA-CHHAAANN!" A large ball of orange came racing towards the pair with his gloomy younger brother tagging along.

"Naruto-kun!?" Sakura exclaimed as the Hokage-to be engulfed her in a bear hug. She boinked him on the head for being so unnecessarily rough.

"Tch. Quit being so loud, Dobe. She's not deaf." Sasuke mumbled from behind. He didn't like seeing his brother and his love being so close to one another after finding out his brother wanted to pursue her. He envied how close Naruto and Sakura had gotten in his absence.

"Brother. Sakura-chan. It's good to see you. Ready to go?" Sasuke was hopeful that she would take his words as a hint to leave as soon as possible.

She promised them yesterday that she would go for a team lunch. That would exclude his asshole older brother. The sooner she gets away from the weasel the better. Sasuke went in for a hug, but Sakura ducked under his arm and poked Naruto in the chest for being rude in the presence of her Anbu Captain. Itachi chuckled at Sakura's graceful evasive behavior towards Sasuke. The younger Uchiha threw Itachi a glare.

"Hey, Sas-gay's brother! How ya been, man?" Naruto exclaimed in fear of Sakura's wrath, whilst rubbing the sore spot she poked. The woman was too damn strong for her own good, Dattebayo!

"I've been well, are you all off to?" Itachi inquired.

"We're going to get ramen, DATTEBAYO! It's our weekly team lunch!" Sakura smacked Naruto in the head at his naturally loud and exuberant voice.

"Oh, well I hope you all enjoy your time together." Itachi smiled.

Dazzled by his smile, Sakura couldn't help but ask if Itachi would like to join much to Sasuke's dismay. Naruto hurriedly agreed he always wanted to get to know the older Uchiha better since he was competition for becoming the next Hokage after Obaa-chan.

"If it is alright with Sasuke, then I'd love to." Itachi put his younger brother on the spot fully knowing that his brother couldn't refuse.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke huffed.

"OK! Let's go!" Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura and led her out of the training grounds with both Uchihas following close behind.

"You shouldn't be so close to me, Naruto, Hinata will get the wrong idea." Sakura scolded.

"Bah! She gets that you are like my sister, silly." He booped her on the nose.

"Anyways, you should be with someone too. Or else you'll turn into a total hag like Oba-san!" Naruto teased.

Both Uchihas followed silently behind with their interest piqued. They wanted to know if Sakura was interested in dating someone finally. Sakura playfully punched Naruto in the arm and changed the subject. 

"Speaking of hag. Where's Sai? I thought he would be with you guys too." Sakura asked genuinely curious.

"He's out with Ino. They have a date." Sasuke spoke up.

"SEE, Sakura! Even Sai has someone!" Naruto Squawked.

Sakura knew that Naruto was only looking out for her best interests, but it was really embarrassing having the topic brought up in front of her new Anbu Captain and the man who killed her dreams of romance. It didn't help that she knew Naruto was hoping that her and Sasuke would get together. Not to mention that all Uchihas were so stupidly attractive she couldn't think straight.

"Naruto, you know I just got on a new team and my breaks are spent at the hospital. I don't have the time to be in a relationship." She sighed.

Itachi could relate to the young woman. It was hard to be able to keep a healthy relationship in the field they were in. Everyday someone else would die on a mission leaving their loved ones behind. He truly was thankful for being able to have such an esteemed medic on his team. He knew she wouldn't let her teammates die, not on her watch.

"It seems like excuses to me, Sakura-chan. You've become like a living robot and you don't even come to hang out with us." Naruto complained.

"Naruto-san, just the other day Sakura passed out of chakra depletion after my exam. She should spend whatever spare time she has on rest." Itachi said coming to her defense. Sakura was taken by surprise and looked back at him thankfully as the walked.

Sasuke burned at the fact that she spent the time he should have been walking her home with his older brother giving him an exam.

"You wouldn't have fainted if you went home last night with me. You constantly work yourself too hard." Sasuke reprimanded her, kicking a stone at his feet.

Sakura sent him a scathling look and said, "It's my job, Sasuke."

Naruto sensing the rising tension exclaimed, "Hey hey, guys! We're here!"

The group stopped in the bustling street in front of Ichiraku. They walked into the renovated ramen shop to a wooden booth at the back near the kitchen. Naruto proclaimed that the noodles would end up too soggy if they sat anywhere farther and pulled the woman to the booth. Sakura giggled at Naruto's childish antics knowing far too well that he was just too impatient to wait for the ramen like a normal person. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Sakura slipped in first, but before Naruto could slide in next to her Neji appeared from restroom behind them.

"Hyuga! What are you doing here!?" Naruto pointed to the man in accusation.

"Ah. Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, and Captain. Hello," Neji nodded to the men respectively then turned to the pinkette, "Sakura, I didn't know you'd be here. I just went to wash my hands before I get a bite to eat."

Sakura smiled brightly seeing the Hyuga. She was all too happy to have the Hyuga here, so she didn't feel suffocated by her other teammates. Although she loved Naruto like a brother and slightly tolerated Sasuke, she couldn't stand them getting involved in her life and telling her what to do. Neji was like a breath of fresh air. Someone who loved her without wanting to change her or tell her what's good for her. He was just there for her and supported her. He was her best friend.

Sakura beckoned the Hyuga over to the group and tug his arm to sit next to her.

"Come eat with us, Neji-kun!" Sakura stated enthusiastically. The Hyuga chuckled at the woman and obeyed. Ultimately stealing Naruto's seat.

"You! This is a Team 7 Lunch, Sakura! You can't just invite anyone!" Naruto sputtered.

"I can and I will, Baka! Itachi-san and Neji-kun are both on my anbu team. When you turn anbu then invite whoever's on your team." Sakura stuck out her tongue at Naruto earning a chuckle from Itachi and Neji. Sasuke was still livid at the fact that the damn Hyuga popped out of nowhere again and raised an eyebrow towards Itachi signaling to him jestering slightly with his head at the Hyuga bastard. He had warned the older uchiha about the Hyuga's sneaky ways. Itachi merely grimaced at the new arrival.

"How convenient that Hyuga just so happened to join us for lunch." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"True, it must be fate." Neji said and then winked at Sakura as Naruto to a seat next to him.

Itachi watched as the pinkette of his dreams then giggled and swatted Neji in chest.

The older Uchiha could clearly see the compatibility between the young woman and the Hyuga. She seemed interested in the long chocolate-colored haired man with light lavender pupiless eyes. Neji was handsome in his own right. Itachi knew that he underestimated the man and his relationship with the cherry blossom.

While Sasuke was busy glaring at the Hyuga, Itachi took the chance to slide into the booth in front of Sakura. Sakura looked from Neji and saw the man who just sat in front of her and blushed. Itachi mentally fist pumped at her immediate react to him. He wondered just how much he actually affected her in other ways. He let his mind and eyes wander to her cute forehead.

Neji caught Sakura's blush at a side glance and looked to the older Uchiha in annoyance. Then at Sasuke who sat in front of him having the balls to glare at him. Hoping to garner the pinkette's attention Neji asked, "Where is Kakashi-san and Sai-san?"

"I think Kaka-sensei is on a mission in Suna and Sai is apparently on a date with Ino." Sakura huffed. Though she was completely happy for her other best friend, Ino, Sakura felt like she was always lacking compared to the blonde. Ino was bubbly and grown to be one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen. She was even able to make that emotionally stupid, Sai, able to feel something called love. Sakura didn't want to feel jealous of the new couple's relationship, but it didn't help that they were all over each other always in her presence. Hence, Sakura distancing herself from her blonde friend and spending more time with Neji.

Neji knew of Sakura's slight jealousy towards the blonde woman, so he made it his mission to keep her happy whenever they got a chance to hang out. He didn't understand how she could be so insecure with her looks. Sakura had grown into an exotic beauty. Her once bright pink hair turned lighter into a lovely shade of cherry blossom pink and hung long past her plump ass. Her eyes glittered a bright viridian green in the light and her face matured from the baby face she once had. She was a elegant beauty with taut muscles only gained by hard earned dedication to her job compared to the fluffy curvaceous blonde that only worked in the village doing interrogation. Neji was biased though.

"More for US! Hello, Ayame-chan!" Naruto stated happily as he placed his order with the Shop owner's daughter as everyone took as a que to place their respective orders.

"So Itachi-san….Are you trying to become the next Hokage!?" Naruto bluntly accused as the group waited for their orders.

Itachi taken aback by the aggressive tone of Naruto's random question simply responded with a, "No."

"Oba-san said she would rather hand the hokage-ship to you than me! How could you say no!" Naruto complained. The group just stared between Naruto and Itachi wondering how the long raven haired man would respond.

"It is my duty to the village to become head of the Uchiha clan and Captain of my team. The Hokage-ship is meant for you, Naruto-san. I will fully support you." Itachi explained.

This earned a bright smile from both Sakura and Naruto. Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to live behind a desk like a Hokage when he was approached by Tsunade-sama about the position. Itachi knew of Naruto's mission to become the next Hokage and applauded the man for never faltering in his goal. Itachi also knew of how close Naruto and Sakura were. If making sakura happy meant giving the title to the nine-tailed fox vessel, then he would gladly give the Hokage-ship to the man. Itachi knew he needed to gain brownie points with Sakura to be on par with the Hyuga.

"That's great, Naruto! I'm so happy for you! Thank you, Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaimed shaking Naruto from behind Neji's shoulder.

"Woah...seriously!? Thank you, Itachi-san. " Naruto bowed slightly to the older Uchiha. He was so thankful and half of his stress had diminished.

"I will support you also, Naruto. If you become Hokage, then Hiashi-sama will surely allow you to marry Hinata-sama." Neji quickly added not used to being one upped by an Uchiha. While Naruto and Neji weren't the closest friends, they had a mutual respect for each other due Naruto's relationship with Hinata.

Naruto shared a smile with Neji as Sakura asked, "Woah, you guys are getting married?! When did this happen!?"

"I went to the Hyuga's estate two nights ago with Neji to ask for Hinata's hand. Hiashi wasn't about it, until Neji stood up for me. I owe you man." Naruto bro-hugged Neji causing both Uchihas to look on with confusion. Sasuke's with a hint of jealously. He felt he should have been apart of it, but he knew he was only seen as a traitor to the Hyuga clan and wouldn't be accepted with a warm welcome. Still. It made him angry that Neji seemed to become closer to his own teammates than he ever could.

"Anytime, man." Neji stated. The group thanked the waitress as she came up to their booth with their soups. Everyone fell quiet as they took their first bites into the succulent ramen.

"Esshh shooo good... " Naruto hummed in delight. During the slurp-fest, a masked anbu materialized in front of their booth and interrupted their meal to hand Itachi a mission scroll. The anbu saluted the older Uchiha then disappeared in a flash.

"We should eat up to our fill, Neji-san, Sakura. We have a mission later tonight. I suggest we get packed and ready after this." Itachi explained as he read through the scroll then added, "We'll meet up at twenty hundred hours in front of the gate."

He handed the scroll to Sakura and Neji, while Naruto and Sasuke gazed curiously between the members of the anbu team.

"Where you guys going to?" Naruto asked.

"You know they can't disclose that information to you, baka." Sasuke stated blandly as Neji and Sakura gotten closer to read the same scroll.

Neji and Sakura raised their heads and nodded simultaneously towards their Captain.

The mission would take atleast a month and they both knew they had to get prepared on short notice. They polished off their noodles and broth as fast as they could as Itachi raised from his seat and excused himself from the group to inform Shisui of their last minute mission.

"At least finish your ramen, Itachi-san, you've barely eaten!" Sakura stated worried for her Captain's stamina.

Itachi merely raised his eyebrow at the woman with a grin and said, "I've already eaten lunch. I just thought I couldn't pass an invitation up from a lovely woman."

With a saucy wink, Itachi disappeared in gust of wind leaving a group of puzzled men and a blushing pinkette.

"What lovely woman?" Naruto asked baffled.

Sakura promptly reached over and smacked Naruto's head straight into his bowl of ramen.

AN: Well there you go, my lovelies! I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next one! Again it's your awesome reviews and follows that keep me going! Please let me know how you liked it :) I will be posting every other day or at the least on a weekly basis. I really hope that this chapter clears up what kind of relationship everyone has. I am still looking for a beta to fix my terrible grammar haha...so if you're interested hit me up ;) Love you guys! So good to be back. Oh and follow me on Instagram if you want! It's bash_em

I love making new friends, especially ones who remind me to post chapters! lol

Till next time :* xoxo


End file.
